Prunus dulcis cultivar xe2x80x98MARCHINIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, Prunus dulcis, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x9cMARCHINIxe2x80x9d. The variety was discovered by me in 1962 as a chance seedling in a cultivated area of my property located at 1435 South Cook Street in the town of Le Grand, Calif., in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). This seedling was one of many to sprout following the removal of a xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Daveyxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Neplusxe2x80x99 (unpatented) planting. A row of these seedlings was purposely left along the edge of the property to form a natural barrier, and this particular tree stood out during the first few years for heavy production. Subsequent to the discovery of the present variety of almond tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in my almond orchard located one mile from the discovery site, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. Over the years further reproductions by budding were made in my orchard located at 11986 East Le Grand Road, Le Grand, Calif., for continued testing and evaluation purposes. These reproductions of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstocks upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
I originally tested and selected the present variety because of its heavy production and its potential to pollinate xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99 (unpatented), blooming about 3 days later than xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99. With the emergence of the xe2x80x98Carmelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,641) as a prominent commercial variety in California, the value of the present variety as a pollinator and co-planter with both xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Carmelxe2x80x99 became substantial. During the last few years the demand for an almond suitable for marketing as a roasted, salted, inshell product has substantially increased. The present variety is perfectly suited for this purpose, as it has a very soft shell for easy hand removal and an open shell to facilitate the salting process.
The present almond variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99 (unpatented) by being a relatively early blooming variety that produces light colored nuts enclosed in a soft shell, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having a smaller nut, by harvesting one week later, by being more productive, by appearing to be free of bud-failure, and by being interfertile with both xe2x80x98Nonpareilxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Carmelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,641).